1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a graphene triboelectric charging device and a method of generating electricity by the same. Further, the present invention relates to a ball-electric power generator using balls made of triboelectric series with layers. Here, the term “ball-electric power generator” means a power generator as claimed in which triboelectric power can be generated by friction when balls made of one of triboelectric series having different shapes of spheres, sheets, rods, wires and the like move and hit layers or substrates made of one of the triboelectric series in a chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a device that generates electric charges, separates the charges with opposite signs and uses the potential generated by them to drive a flow of free electrons, is called as an electric generator. The electric generator has a long history and has been developed continuously.
Energy harvesting and conversion devices have received increasing interest recently because they are likely to play a vital role in driving a self-powered device. Our daily life is full of energy. However, not all energies are harvested for use. For example, our daily activities include mechanical movements such as walking, touching, and frictionizing. However, most of these mechanical movements are not converted to usable energy. A need for such device, which can harvest these wasted energy and convert them to useful energy, has been present for a long time.